The invention relates in general to weapons, and in particular to weapons mounted on platforms.
A weapon may be mounted on a vehicle or on another type of platform. The vehicle or other platform may be on land, in the air, or at sea. The weapon must be mounted in such a way to prevent damage to the mounting platform caused by the ammunition fired from the weapon and/or caused by the weapon physically striking the platform. At the same time, it is desirable to maximize the safe firing arcs of the weapon. Thus, the weapon platform must be mapped from the perspective of the centerline of the bore of the weapon. The weapon platform map includes the various azimuths and elevations at which the weapon may be fired and traversed.
In the past, platform mapping was accomplished using an active or demilitarized weapon and a single beam laser. Obtaining a weapon to use for platform mapping can be difficult in some locations and may require extensive pre-planning. Weapons are not easily transported due to weight and security concerns. Additionally, active weapons require certified personnel to escort the weapon. And, a problem with single beam lasers is the small diameter cylindrical beam produced by the single beam lasers. A cylindrical beam does not accurately simulate the cone of dispersion of some fired ammunition, or other tolerance issues, such as a margin of safety.
The cone of dispersion is a conical space centered on the bore centerline of the weapon and extending outward from the weapon's muzzle. Using a single beam laser, a weapon may erroneously be determined to be safe to fire if the bore centerline does not intersect the weapon platform. Because of dispersed ammunition, the weapon may actually damage the platform when fired even if the bore centerline does not intersect the weapon platform.
Three-dimensional computer models of weapon platforms are not suitable because the models are often not current, accurate, or available. Equipment is often added to or customized for weapon platforms and the 3-D models of the basic platform do not reflect the final configuration of the weapon platform. Scanning devices may be used to create a contour map of a weapon platform, but the scanning devices are expensive, difficult to transport, and unnecessarily precise.
A need exists for a simple, effective, easily transportable apparatus for mapping a vehicle or other weapon platform to determine no-fire elevation/azimuth combinations and no-traverse elevation/azimuth combinations.